


Сюрприз

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Вот надень завтра на игру чулки, и будет тебе сюрприз!
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Отстань, я сказал! Убери руки! Серхио, завтра важный матч! Что ты разводишь детский сад?! Мне и так хватает его немецкого филиала!

— Икер, какой ты скучный...

— А до ночи собирать мячи по всему полю, по-твоему, весело?

— В моей компании — да.

— Именно поэтому я таскаюсь здесь уже целых полчаса.

— Но я ведь таскаюсь вместе с тобой.

— Нет, ты таскаешь уже собранные мячи и скачешь с ними по полю.

— Я пытаюсь тебя развеселить.

— Да я тебя сам так развеселю, мало не покажется!

— Всё обещаешь...

— Как ты мне надоел! Вот надень завтра на игру чулки, и будет тебе сюрприз!

— Чулки?

— Чулки.

— Женские?

— Женские.

— А...

— Всё, хватит! Дай мне уже, наконец, собрать эти мячи!

— Ла-адно, как скажешь... — покорно тянет, но в глазах бесенята лихо отплясывают фанданго.

***

Касильяс внимательно следит за мячом и перемещениями своих товарищей — соперники подобрались слишком близко к воротам. Вот, они бьют, и!.. Рамос выпрыгивает, отбивает мяч головой... и валится на газон, хватаясь руками за лицо. Икер выскакивает из ворот и быстрее всех оказывается рядом с защитником. Игра приостанавливается, игроки обеих команда топчутся вокруг них и судьи. Серхио поворачивается то на бок, то на живот, закрывая лицо ладонями. Касильяс наклоняется к нему и улавливает бормотание сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Что-то меня тошнит...

Икер пугается, что Серхио получил сотрясение, но, внимательно разглядывая лицо Рамоса, когда тот в очередной раз поворачивается на бок, его пунцовые щёки и неестественно бледный лоб, покрытый испариной, удивлённо моргает. И только потом замечает тоненькую, почти прозрачную капроновую полоску, выглядывающую из-под сползших от бега гольф.

— Ты что, спятил? — быстро шипит Касильяс, жестом поторапливая медиков. — Тепловой удар решил получить?

— Ты обещал сюрприз, — упрямо бормочет Серхио, пытаясь сесть, чтобы убраться с поля. — Не забудь.

— Ну, только попадись мне после игры, — обещает Икер, сердито раздувая ноздри, и уступает место медикам.

***

— И что мы тут делаем?

— Тихо.

— Зачем ты... мм-хф...

В наступившей тишине небольшого с парой окон полутёмного помещения, где хранится футбольный инвентарь, раздаётся щелчок замка, а затем звяканье ключей за дверью стихает.

— Ну вот, теперь мы заперты здесь на всю ночь, — спокойно резюмирует Икер, выждав для надёжности некоторое время, перестаёт ладонью зажимать рот Серхио и удобней устраивается на матах. — Ты ведь хотел сюрприз.

— Заперты? — слегка растерянно переспрашивает Рамос.

— Заперты.

— На всю ночь?

— На всю ночь.

В ответ удивление во взгляде сменяется лукавым предвкушением, а на лице привычно расцветает улыбка до ушей.

— Подожди, надо поставить будильник на телефоне — персонал приходит рано утром.

— Икер, ты зануда, — Серхио смеётся, тянет его на себя, прижимаясь губами к его шее и запуская ладони под футболку.

— Я — капитан, а ты — обалдуй, — вздыхает Касильяс, но поддаётся навстречу, скользя руками по его предплечьям вверх.

Ноябрь, 2012


End file.
